


“My Player 2”

by GracefulRitzCracker



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: (duh), (in case that wasn't clear lmao), Alternate Universe, Bisexual Rich Goranski, Christine Canigula Swears, Confessions, Evan sure would love this, Fluff and Angst, Gay Michael Mell, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Jeremy Heere is trying his best, Jeremy already has his mark, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Michael Mell Needs a Hug, Mutual Pining, Non-Endgame Christine Canigula/Jeremy Heere, Pansexual Jake Dillinger, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, Rich Goranski Has a Crush, Rich Goranski's Lisp, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, because theres a whole hell of a lot of pine, idk man its what i listened to while writing, lot of cavetown for some reason, michael doesn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracefulRitzCracker/pseuds/GracefulRitzCracker
Summary: ' He quickly fixed his hair in the mirror, and then checked his wrist. On it, there was a small, round, yellow shape.It was in the shape of pac-man, but it wasn’t a tattoo.It was his Soulmate mark.When he’d gotten it on his birthday a few months back, he was so excited. He’d clearly gotten the coolest mark. Today, he hoped, he’d find a matching one on Christine's wrist. '
Relationships: Christine Canigula & Jeremy Heere, Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Comments: 32
Kudos: 39





	1. Christine's Birthday

“oW, FUCK-”   
  
Jeremy Heere exclaimed, for he’d just fallen off his bed onto the floor after trying to get up too quickly. He sat up, rubbing his back and sucking air through his teeth in pain, wincing. As he glanced over at his alarm clock, and suddenly remembered what day it was.   
  
“Shit, that’s right, today’s Christine’s birthday! I gotta go-”   
  


He had been dating her for about 3 months at this point, and it had been wonderful. Jeremy had dreamed about being with her for years, but, when you fantasize about a relationship for a long time before actually entering it, you tend to put your desired partner on a pedestal of sorts, and that’s not a healthy relationship dynamic at all. But, right now, Jeremy didn’t give a single shit about that, he just wanted to give Christine her present. He’d saved up all of his money to buy it for her. It was one of the copies of the Reynolds Pamphlets used on the opening night of Hamilton on Broadway, and it was signed by the entire cast. Jere had found it on Ebay, and it was worth a fortune, so Jeremy had taken up a part-time gig at the mall just to afford it. He knew Christine's would just die when she saw it, and Jeremy couldn’t wait.

He quickly fixed his hair in the mirror, and then checked his wrist. On it, there was a small, round, yellow shape. 

It was in the shape of pac-man, but it wasn’t a tattoo. 

It was his Soulmate mark. 

When he’d gotten it on his birthday a few months back, he was so excited. He’d clearly gotten the coolest mark. Today, he hoped, he’d find a matching one on Christine's wrist.

He grabbed his backpack, ‘Boyf’ was still visible, just faded. Grabbing the pamphlet and putting it in his bag, he raced towards the door.   
  
“See-ya dad!”   
  
“Have a good day son!”   
  
Barely making it to the bus on time, he climbed aboard and was forced to sit near the front. As he plopped down on the seat, he filed through his backpack, making sure his math homework and the pamphlet were still there. He let out a breath of relief and pulled his phone out, mindlessly scrolling Twitter as the bus rolled towards school.    
Everyone filed off the school bus and Jeremy felt someone punch his arm. He knew it was a friendly greeting and not an attack, but Rich was a strong little dude, so he still flinched.   
  
“Hey tallass!”   
  
Rich snickered as the boys approached the school building.   
  
“Sup Rich. You seem extra-psyched today, what's the deal?”   
  
“Don’t you remember? Jake comes back to school today!”   
  
“Oh yeah! That’s right! Where’d he go again?”   
  
“Zanzibar, I think-

He’s been gone for a whole fucking month! I can’t believe his parents took him on that huge trip for his birthday, it’s nuts-”

“Well to be fair, they were probably just on the run again-”   
  
“Yeah you’re right-”   
  
They giggled.   
  
“Hey, he’s 17 now right? Wonder what his mark is?”   
  
Rich flushed.   
  
“Wh-why the fuck would I care? Pfft, I mean, it’s not like I like him or anything!”   
  
Jeremy glanced at the smaller blushing boy, puzzled.   
  
“I never said-”   
  
“Whatever!”   
  
“Ooookay then.”   
  
Rich crossed his arms as they walked on.Then, a loud and familiar voice boomed over the halls from behind them.   
  
“RICHIE G!”   
  
Rich’s mouth fell into an O as he spun around, gasping loudly.   
  
“JAKEY D!!”   
  
The two best friends quickly raced to each other, pulling each other into a tight hug.   
  
“I missed you so much dude!”   
  
“I-I mith you too Jake-”   
  
Jeremy chuckled at Rich’s slip. He tried very hard to keep his lisp under control, but it would come through in his voice, and it was always adorable.   
  
“C’mon Rich, we’re gonna be late for class!”   
  
“Hold the fuck on tallass!”   
  
Jake laughed.   
  
“You guys go, I’ll see you at lunch!”   
  
“Bye Jake.”   
  
Jeremy said, waving.   
  


“S-see ya man-”   
  
“Bye Rich~”   
  
He said with a wink, and strolled away. Rich almost choked.   
  
“You good bro??”   
  
Jeremy asked, laughing his ass off.   
  
“W-wha-”   
  
“Let’s get to class you bi disaster, we can deal with your Jake crush later.”   
  
“I d-don’t-”   
  
“Mhm, sure. Move it.”   
  
Chemistry was boring as always, Rich and Jeremy played finger football the entire period. Once the bell rang, the two boys went their separate ways and Jeremy walked into Comp. Science to see Michael sitting in the back of the class. He has his headphones on and was tapping his foot to some Bob Marly song. His eyes were closed and he took a long sip of his slushee. Jeremy snuck up behind him and grabbed his shoulders.   
  
“Bah!”   
  
“AHH!”   
  
Michael yelped. The whole class turned to look at him.   
  
“S-sorry-”   
  
He mumbled to the class. Snickering, Jeremy sat next to him. Michael shoved him.   
  
“What the hell man?!”   
  
They were both laughing now.   
  
“You’re in a good mood today Jere, what’s up?”   
  
“It’s Christine’s birthday! She’s gonna get one of these bad boys, in fact, she probably already has hers!”   
  
He tapped the pac-man on his wrist. Michael felt his heart crack a little more. Jeremy and Christine may have been theatre kids, but Michael was a better actor then both of them, because he managed to smile at his best friend even though he felt like bawling.

He was happy for Jeremy, really.   
He just felt a deep ache in his heart, for he knew he wasn’t his Player 2’s favorite person anymore.    
Did he want Jeremy? Yes, of course.  Did he realize Jeremy was madly in love with Christine? Duh.

Was he ok with being nothing more then his best friend? Obviously.

So, he kept smiling as Jeremy explained Christine's present in detail for the 100th time, and he laughed when he told him about Rich’s gay panic in the hallway. And all the while, he gazed at Jeremy’s soft lips, envying Christine more each moment. He didn’t hate her, I mean, how could he? She’s such an angel. But, then again, he kinda wished she were dead. The bell rang, pulling him out of his trance. The two boys walked to the lunch room, talking about this and that, until Jeremy interrupted Michael in the middle of a sentence by yelling Christine's name across the room, running towards her. Michael only sighed and watched him go.   
  
“Christine! Hey!”   
  
She turned, smiling sadly at Jeremy. It looked like she’d been crying.   
  
“Happy birth- whoa what’s wrong?!”   
  
He took her hands in his, his brows furrowed in concern and worry.   
  
“Hi J-Jere, I’m fine, It’s just-   
  
They were interrupted once again, this time by Jake.   
  
“Sup nerds, where’s Rich?”   
  
“U-uhm-”   
  
“We’ll find him, anyways, we’re skipping, all of us.”   
  
“Jake, it’s your first day back and you already wanna skip?”   
  
Michael asked.   
  
“Hell yeah, I’d almost forgotten how boring this shit is.”   
  
They laughed again. Jeremy waited for Christine to object, she was the biggest rule follower in the group, but she seemed...off today, like something had happened.   
  
“Yeah, let’s get the hell outta here.”   
  
Everyone turned their heads to look at her. 

“Chris, I’ve known you since 7th grade, and I have never once in my life heard you cuss.”   
  
Jake said, still shocked.   
  
“Yeah Christine, are you ok? You seem different. Did something happen or-?”   
  
Jeremy asked.   
  
“No, I’m fine, let’s go.”   


Jake texted Rich to meet them at the park, then they all piled into Jake’s car. Jeremy sat in the back with Michael, and Christine was in the passenger's seat as Jake drove. They arrived and filed out of the car, heading over to the field of grass at the other end of the park. They sat down on the damp grass and Jake began to tell them about his trip and his birthday. Then, Jeremy remembered.   
  
“Oh shit that’s right, here, happy birthday Christine!”   
  
He removed the pamphlet and handed it to her, explaining what it was. Then he watched for her big reaction.   
  
“Oh. That’s cool. Thanks.”   
  
Her voice was shaky. She looked like she was about to cry. Jeremy could barely process what he just heard. She stood up suddenly.   
  
“I’m tired. I’m just gonna get an uber home or something.”   
  
“Wait, Christine-!”   
  
But she was already gone. Jeremy tried to get up to go after her, but Michael grabbed his arm.   
  
“Hey.”   
  
His voice cut through Jeremy’s head. His thoughts were swirling, but his focus was shifted to Michael instantly.   
  
“She needs some time. She’ll come to you when she’s ready to talk. Let her go.”   
  
And he did. Michael’s words soothed his racing mind, and he was able to put thoughts of Christine behind him for the time being. Evenatally, Rich joined them at the park.   
  
“Hey guys, sorry I’m late, teacher held me for lunch.”   
  
“Wait, why?”   
  
Jake asked.   
  
“Punched that Dustin kid. He was talking shit about, well, all of us really. Called us crazy, said we made the whole squip thing up, so I knocked his lights out.”   
  
“Y’know, like a crazy person-”   
  
Michael added.   
  
“Shut up man!”   


They all laughed as Rich took his seat next to Jake, and he suddenly looked a little nervous. Jake then turned to the smaller boy.   
  
“So, Rich, your mark-   
It’s on your neck, and it’s a red triangle, right?”   
  
“U-uhm, yeah?”   
  
“Well…”   


Jake reached up, pulling the collar of his jacket to the side, revealing his neck. 

But, more than that, he revealed a small red triangle.   
  
“O-oh my fuc- 

bro? Is i-it really?”   
  
“Yup, the exact same.”

Jeremy and Michael glanced at each other with matching faces of shock before looking back at Jake and Rich.   
  
“J-Jake I’m-   
I’m so in love with you dude-”   
  
Jake laughed out loud, smiling ear to ear.   
  
“I love you too Rich.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this is a thing now ig-  
> I dont really have the motivation to finish Burn so im putting it on hold for the time being, i wanna test my skills a little with this fic-  
> the next chapter should be up soon, anyways, have a good day/night! <33


	2. Cutting Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ok, I’m gonna go over and check on her, and-”
> 
> Jeremy looked over at his best friend, Michael Mell, the most upbeat person he knew, with his head down, and it seemed to hit him all once. He finally got a grasp on how involved he’d been with his girlfriend, that he’d forgotten about his Player 1.   
> His favorite person.
> 
> “A-and then I’m coming back here.”
> 
> Michael’s head perked up.
> 
> “Michael, I….I know I haven’t been the best friend as of late, and…”
> 
> Jeremy looked at the other boy, whose head was tilted, his dark brown eye’s peeking at him from behind his glasses. He felt his heart swell a little.
> 
> “I don’t wanna lose you. Not again.”
> 
> A smile broke out across Michael’s face.
> 
> “So, am I still your favorite person?”
> 
> “Of course! You’re always gonna be my fwavorite purrson, c’mere.”

Jake had driven Michael and Jeremy back to Mike’s house before heading back to his own house with Rich. As Jeremy watched them drive off, he laughed.   
  
“They’re totally gonna fuck.”   
  
“Jere! Gross!”   
  
They laughed as they walked downstairs to Michael’s basement. He was hopeful that Jeremy would just forget about Christine for a little bit so he could have some time with his best friend, but of course as soon as Jeremy sat down, he started talking about how worried he was about her. It was understandable of course, she’d seemed off today, but Jeremy seemed to never shut up about her anymore. 

Michael would ask how Jeremy’s day was, and he’d talk about Christine. 

Michael would ask to hang out, Jeremy would tell him he was doing something with Christine.

Michael would ask to come over, and Jeremy would say ‘Oh Christine’s here right now, sorry.’

Christine.  _ Christine _ .  **_Christine._ **

She seemed to be all Jeremy thought about every hour of every day.

  
“She was just being so weird today, I mean, she’s never like this!”   
  


“Yeah man, I don’t really know what her deal is.”   
  


“I just...ugh.”

Jeremy flopped down on his back and put his hands over his face, sighing.   
  
“My feelings exactly buddy.”   
  
Michael said, chuckling sadly to himself, putting his head down. Jere grabbed his phone and sent a text to Christine.   
  
“Ok, I’m gonna go over and check on her, and-”   
  
Jeremy looked over at his best friend, Michael Mell, the most upbeat person he knew, with his head down, and it seemed to hit him all once. He finally got a grasp on how involved he’d been with his girlfriend, that he’d forgotten about his Player 1. 

His favorite person.   
  
“A-and then I’m coming back here.”   
  
Michael’s head perked up.   
  
“Michael, I….I know I haven’t been the best friend as of late, and…”   
  
Jeremy looked at the other boy, whose head was tilted, his dark brown eye’s peeking at him from behind his glasses. He felt his heart swell a little.

“I don’t wanna lose you. Not again.”

A smile broke out across Michael’s face.

“So, am I still your favorite person?”   
  
“Of course! You’re always gonna be my _ fwavorite purrson _ , c’mere.”   
  
He opened his arms and Michael pretty much crashed into him, squeezing him tight. He buried his face in Jeremy’s shoulder, and whispered something so soft (he was basically mouthing it) so the other boy couldn’t hear it.   
  
_ “Jeremy Heere, I love you.” _ _  
_ _  
_ They eventually pulled away from the hug and Jeremy grabbed his cardigan off the floor.   
  
“Ok, I’ll be back in an hour or so.”   
  
“....Promise?”   
  
“I-”   
  
Jeremy paused for a moment before extending his pinky finger to Michael.   
  
“I swear.”   
  
Michael smiled again as he interlocked his finger with Jeremy’s and looked into his blue eyes. And then, he was off.   
Mike leaned back on his beanbag, and smiled.   
  
Jeremy Heere never broke a promise.

  
  


_ Knock knock knock. _

“C’mon Christine, I know you’re in there.”   
  
Jeremy whispered to himself. He looked over across the tops of the houses along Christine’s street, watching the sun sink lower. Shivering in the cold, he remembered Michael's warm hug, his friend’s arms wrapped tightly around him. He found himself biting his lip as he remembered when Michael's head was rested on his shoulder, and how he could have sworn he heard him whispering something to him. It felt warm, safe. It felt like home.   
…   
Why did it never feel like that when Christine hugged him?

Jeremy was shaken from his pleasant memory when the door opened.   
  
“Hey Jeremy.”

  
“Hi Christine.”

  
“C’mon in.”   
  
“Thanks.”

_ Yikes. That *totally* wasn’t awkward at all. Nice goin Heere.  _

  
Jeremy said internally. His inner voice seemed a little harsher ever since the squip.

He took a seat at her kitchen counter, looking around her familiar house. He’d been there plenty of times, but it never felt so quiet before. She leaned on the counter across from him.   
  
“So, uh, I meant to ask you about your mark, is it the same as mine? Michael says it looks like pac-man, but I kinda think its-”   
  
“I’m breaking up with you Jeremy.”   
  


Jeremy flinched. Her tone was so harsh. Those words felt like jagged razor blades twisting into his heart.

  
“What?!”

“We’re not soulmates.”   
  
“Ch-Chris-”   
  
“Here, look.”   
  
She moved the hair behind her ear back to show Jeremy a small black  _ X  _ marking her skin.   
  
“We’re not soulmates because I don’t have a soulmate. I’m-”   
  
Her voice wavered as she choked back a sob.   
  
“I’m unlovable.”   
  
“Christine that’s not true and you know it-”   
  
Jeremy said, getting up off the chair to rush over to her, but she merely pushed him away.   
  
“You have a soulmate Jeremy. You shouldn’t have to be stuck with me.”   
  
“B-but I love you Christine! I always have!”   
  
“NO YOU DON’T.”   
  
A tear rolled down his cheek.   
  
“What are you s-saying Chris, of course I do-”   
  
“No. You loved your version of me. The perfect Christine that exists in your mind. I was like a prize to you. Something to be won.”   
  
“It-it’s not true-”   
  
“I’m sorry Jeremy.”   
  
“Why are you a-apologizing? This i-isn’t- we- you-”   
  
“Jere.”

He looked at her, eye’s red and full of painful confusion.   
  
“You’re a wonderful person. You’re so smart, caring, cute and yeah, you’re a dork, but in an adorable way. And I...I adore you Jeremy, and I wish I could care for you the way you care for me. But I can’t. I really don’t want you out of my life either, so do you think there’s anyway…”   
  
She inched closer.   
  
“We could still be friends?”   
  
He wiped his eyes, taking a deep breath.   
  
“Y-yeah, I’d like that a lot.”   
  
“Me too. Do you need a hug?”   
  
She asked, opening her arms.   
  
_ Yes, _ he thought, _ just not from you. _

“N-no, I’m ok, see you around Christine.”   
  
As he pushed the door open, trying to organize his many thoughts. His mind was moving a mile a minute and he could barely keep up. But then he remembered. 

Michael. 

He was going to Michael’s house. 

That thought seemed to dull the pain in his chest, and the knot in his stomach dissipated.

  
  


A flashing red Game Over lit up the TV screen in Michael Mell’s basement. He placed his controller down and reached over for his buzzing phone. Pressing the green answer button, he held it to his ear.   
  
“¡Hola Mami!”   
  
“¡Querido! How are you?”   
  
“I’m good, how was your flight?”   
  
“It was lovely, the view was beautiful, you would have loved it niño.”   
  
“I’m sure I would’ve, how’s mom?”   
  
“She misses you loads.”   
  
“She saw me this morning!”   
  
“Oh you know her.”   
  
They chuckled.   
  
“You gonna be alright without us for the weekend Michael?”   
  
“Oh yeah, Jeremy’s coming over in a few anyways, I’ll be fine.”   
  
“Alright, no parties! Your mom would never let you see the light of day again, and I’d probably get in trouble too.”   
  
“Ah yes, you know me and my large social gatherings.”   
  
She laughed again.   
  
“Okay, I gotta bounce, I love you Miguel, adiós!”   
  
“Adiós Mami, te quiero.”   
  
He lowered the phone only to hear another voice behind him.   
  
“Good to know your moms are doing good, I did mean to ask.”   
  
He threw his phone up in surprise.   
  
“JESUS CHRIST-   
Jeremy! That’s the second time today you’ve scared me, are you trying to give me a heart attac-

Oh god-”

  
He saw Jeremy’s tear-stained face and puffy eyes and instantly rushed over to him.   
  
“What’s wrong, are you hurt?! What happened?!?”   
  
“Michael, Michael, I’m not hurt, I’m fine ok?”   
  
“C’mon,” Michael said, ushering him over to the bathroom’s medicine cabinet, “Do you have a headache? I have some tylenol somewhere-”   
  
“It’s fine, I don’t need any-”   
  
“Then what do you need?”   
  
“...A hug would be nice-”   
  
Michael didn’t need to be told twice. He pulled Jeremy close to his chest and he basically melted into Michael, putting most of his weight on him. Jeremy took a deep breath, taking notice of how Michael smelled (he smelled like banana pancakes and rain….and maybe a hint of weed). He let his tears fall with a sad smile. This pain, this hurt, it cut deep, and it would take time to really work through...but Jeremy was confident that if he had Michael at his side, he could take on the world.

“Why don’t you take a seat dude, I’ll grab you some water.”   
  
“T-thanks Mikey.”   
  
“Oh and, you’re probably cold, take some of these blankets and get comfy, alright?”   
  


He said, gesturing to the blankets on the couch.

  
“Yessir.”   
  
Michael giggled.   
  
“At ease soldier.”

  
He headed upstairs for the water, and Jeremy did as Michael had said and got comfy. Once he was back downstairs, he gave him the glass and found a place under the blankets next to him on the couch. Jeremy took a long sip and sighed.   
  
“Are you ready to talk about it or..?”   
  
Michael asked softly.   
  
“No time like the present I guess.”   
  
He took a deep breath.   
  
“Basically, she broke up with me. She had an  _ X _ for her mark. I’m not her soulmate.”   
  
“Oh Jere-”   
  
“It’s alright. She said something while I was over there, and I didn’t really want to believe her at first, but she was right. She said I never loved her. Not the real her at least. I was just kinda obsessed with what I thought she was, if that makes sense. And, she doesn’t feel as strongly about me as I did. Plus, I have a soulmate. She didn’t want to deny me the chance of meeting them.”   
  
“Jeremy, that’s…”   
  
“It’s a lot.”   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
“...Can I be honest with you for a sec Michael?”   
  
“Of course!”   
  
“I don’t really think I need a girlfriend right now. It would be nice I guess, but...I’d much rather just have my Player 1 back, full time.”   
  
Michael almost felt like tearing up.   
  
“Well, ain’t that just the funniest thing, I was just hoping I’d get my full time Player 2 back too.”   
  
Jeremy couldn’t help but smile like an idiot. There were still tears in his eyes and pain in his heart, but there was hope there too. And, maybe, just a little bit of love.   
  
“Wanna play some AOTD?”   
  
Okay, maybe a _lot_ of love.   
  
“You know it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okayyyyyyy  
> thats really all the angst i have planned for this fic, so if you were expecting more, sorry :/  
> i hope you guys enjoyed, leave some kudos/comments if you feel like it-  
> have a good day/night <33


	3. Rant to me, I like the sound, I like your voice, I like your mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings are a little bit like syrup.
> 
> Messy and annoying. (But also kinda sweet)

Jeremy had ended up staying the night at Michael’s house. The two of them had crashed on the couch, as they often did during their sleepovers. Michael was resting his head on his hands while staring up at ceiling, listening to Jeremy’s soft breathing next to him. It was enough to put him to sleep, but a thought on his mind kept him awake. 

He should have been happy.

Jeremy wasn’t with Christine anymore, and was gonna spend more time with him. Plus, now he’s single! Maybe Michael had some chance to be with him now!

He shook the thought from his mind almost instantly. He knew how selfish it sounded.

He couldn’t bring himself to feel happy about Christine and Jere’s breakup. Because, as much as Michael didn’t want to admit it, Christine made Jeremy happy. The happiest he’d been in a long time. And now, it was clear Jeremy was in a lot of pain.

So, Michael vowed two things to himself that night.

  1. He would put all romantic thoughts behind him for now.
  2. He would be there for Jeremy and give him all the support he needs. 



There was still one thing bothering him though. 

Michael had grown to dislike Christine quite a lot because of his own feelings for Jeremy, but now it was clear that she didn’t care for him romantically any longer, if she ever really did, and it seemed unfair for Michael to hate her.

Because he didn’t hate her.

He picked up his phone and found her contact.

**| hey, how are u doing? sorry to bug ya so late, but i wanted to check on u**

**| hi, i’m doing ok ig, why did you want to check in?**

Michael chewed his thumb, wondering if he should tell her that he knew about the breakup. He decided that if he wanted to befriend Christine, for real, honestly was the best policy.

**| jere is staying the night at my house, and he kinda told me everything**

**| oh**

**| i’m not mad dwdw! he’s hurt, but, i know you probably are too, and i know you don’t really have anyone talk to like he did ig**

**| that-**

**that’s really sweet of you michael-**

**i’ll be honest i did kinda think you’d be angry, i know how much you care about him-**

**probably more then i did skshsksvhs-**

_Oh girl you have nooo idea._

**| ghsjsvsjsh hey c’mon now-**

**but seriously, are you sure you’re ok?**

**| idk**

**it was a really big shock, but at the same time...i feel like i always kinda knew-**

**i’ve been questioning if i’m aromantic for a long time. the only thing that was keeping me from really excepting it was jeremy-**

**because i do care about him! a lot!!but i got my romantic and platonic feelings confused-**

**why am i telling this to you i’m sorry hsjsgsjsh-**

**| whoa hey it’s ok! i really don’t mind, i’m glad you have someone to talk to about this shit, because it’s scary stuff dude!**

**and i totally get what you mean about the platonic and romantic feelings stuff, it’s so confusing-**

**so, it’s ok to not really know-**

**but one thing you should know is that everything will work out in time, you just have to learn how to love who you are, and it might take a while, but i know you’ll get there**

**| you’re really good at this y’know**

**| ???**

**| this whole comforting thing-**

**you’re a really good friend michael, and jeremy’s so lucky to have you :D**

_How did I let myself dislike this girl for so long?!_

**| gejegehevsjbw-**

**stwappp i’m blushing**

**| heheheh >:3**

**| well we should probably both get some rest, but i’ll see you at school on monday k?**

**| sounds like a plan, thanks again michael, take care of jere for me, and take care of yourself too!!**

**| you know i will, night night**

**| nightttt**

he left a heart reaction on her message before turning his phone off, feeling a bit of weight remove itself from his chest. He looked over at his friend once more, whispering softly,

“You picked a good one Jere, I’m sorry it didn’t work out.”

He rolled over silently and fell into a deep sleep, soothed once more by the sound of Jeremy’s breathing.

The next morning Jeremy stretched out across his couch, sitting up and wondering where Michael had gone. He’d noticed his friends absence as soon as he’d opened his eyes, and promptly got up to look for him. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he wondered up the stairs, letting the sent of banana pancakes fill his nose. His favorite.

He found Michael standing in the kitchen, hands on his hips, leaning over the stove, with his extremely dorky apron on, it was white with rainbow text across it that read

‘Sounds gay, I’m in.’

Jeremy rolled his eyes.

“You do realize that is the tackiest thing you own right?”

“And good morning to you too sleeping beauty.”

“If Rich ever saw you wearing that shit-“

“He’d probably try and steal it.”

They laughed.

“How’d you sleep Jere?”

“Eh, it was fine. I, uh...I think being with you helped.”

Jeremy had his head down so Michael couldn’t actually see his face, which was a good thing because thing because Michael was flushing redder then the fire under the stove, which he quickly turned back too, flipping the pancakes over and trying to calm down.

_I swear he’s gonna give me a goddamn heart attack._

“I’m-“ His voice cracked, and he coughed, “I’m uh, glad I could be of assistance.” He laughed awkwardly. Luckily, Jeremy giggled too, and Michael relaxed a bit. He really hoped Jeremy hadn’t noticed.

Jeremy had not noticed. He was way to busy wondering why he suddenly felt so nervous. This was Michael Mell. He’d known him basically all of his life. Why did he feel so awkward around him? He sighed, knowing he already had the answer. 

And he blamed Rich.

Ever since Rich had come out as bi, Jeremy had started considering his own sexuality a lot more. He knew he was into girls at least, that much was definitely clear. But as for the other side of the gender spectrum? Well...

He looked over at Michael moving the pancakes onto a plate, before turning to smile at Jeremy. His smile was absolutely contagious. The way his closed his eyes and showed all his teeth, not caring if they looked yellow or not, as Jeremy might’ve. He looked so...cute. So so cute. Jeremy just couldn’t help but smile back. He thought about how lucky he was, because he got to see that cute smile every single day, and sometimes be the reason for it. It made him feel all fluttery. He realized he was staring and quickly averted his eyes. 

_Fuck._

He shook his head. This was not the time to add another huge moral quandary to his plate, he’d just gone through a huge breakup, and he did not want to think about...whatever it was he felt about his best friend. Right now, the only thing he wanted to add to his plate was a huge pile of pancakes doused in syrup.

“How can you eat all that sugar?”

“It’s so bland without it!”

Michael made a gagging sound.

“Syrup is gross, dude.”

“It’s delicious and it makes breakfast worth eating, _dude_.”

“Oh my god, you’re a literal child.”

“Says the one who gets a slushee, like, every fuckin day.”

They continued to argue like an old married couple before Jeremy cracked some joke that made Michael break into hysterical laughter as they finished their breakfast. No one could make Michael laugh like Jeremy. No one really understood his humor like he did. That’s not because he had some super qUiRkY and diFfEreNt sense of humor or anything, he just laughed at weird weird shit, and Jeremy got that.

Jeremy understood.

And it made him feel so special.

“Hey, you told your dad you were staying the night right?”

“Yeah, it’s all good, he’s been super busy anyways.”

“...is that ok?”

Jeremy looked over at Michael.

“Wh-what do you mean? Of course it’s ok, we’re fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yea-

uh-

Well I guess hasn’t been the best. I feel like sense the squip, he’s been trying really hard to...well, wear the pants I guess-

He works a lot harder, he makes dinner more often but-

we never just sit and talk anymore, not like we used too. I’d tell him about my problems, he’d tell me about his. I think he needed it more then I did heh-

I don’t know-

I guess I’ve been distant too-

Not just to him-

To everyone-

I think I was just scared. Scared of messing everything up again, so I focused on something new-

Look where that got me.

I’m gonna try be more...more of a participant. I’m tired of just drifting through my life, trying to survive. I want to thrive.”

“Wow. What the hell was in that syrup-“

Jeremy laughed.

“Honestly though Jere? I agree. And it’s awesome you want to better yourself, seriously. You know I’ll be right here to help in anyway I can.”

“Thanks Mikey.”

“Is there any other big life-affirming statements you wanna make or you had enough?”

“Well...I hate making you listen to me ramble-“

Michael spun his chair to face Jeremy, grabbing him firmly by the shoulders.

“Hey. You’re not ‘rambling’ you’re just talking about your feelings, something we both need to do a little more. You can rant to me about whatever the fuck you want, I’d sit here and listen all day. I’m here for you, alright? Anything you need.”

Jeremy gazed at his friend for a moment. _How the hell did I get so lucky,_ he thought, _to have someone like him?_

“R-really?”

Michael nodded.

“O-ok, well-

I guess, I just thought, if I tried really really hard with Christine, it could fix my problems. If I could make our relationship work, everything else would come next. I thought if I just did this one thing right...everything would go back to normal.”

Jeremy laughed sadly.

“Christine said that deep down, she wanted things to be easy. I guess we all kinda want that, huh?”

“Well, yeah, everyone wants things to be easy. But that’s the thing about life Jere, It’s...”

He looked down at his best friend, turned crush, turned ex-friend, turned distant, turned...whatever mess they are now, and realized that’s kinda what life is, it’s...

“It’s messy. Things don’t work out exactly how you want them too. Sometimes, you get left feeling like you’ve been robbed of something.”

He took a breath before continuing.

“But that won’t last. Things change, your perspective on life and the people in it change, and it’s scary, but it’s also beautiful, and exciting, and it makes you feel alive-

See now i’m the one rambling-

The point is, things get better. You just gotta believe that.”

They were both silent for a moment. Jeremy fidgeted with his sleeves, taking in what Michael had said.

“...Promise?”

Michael stuck out his pinky finger to Jeremy.

“I swear.”

The locked fingers for the second time. Jeremy’s couldn’t pull his eyes off Michael. He just felt so connected with him. He felt understood. 

“Shit, pancakes are cold-“

“I got the dishes, you made them after all.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.”

They shared a smile. Michael took delight in the fact that no one else in the world got to have moments like this with Jeremy. This was the part of him that only Michael saw. He gave Jeremy’s finger a squeeze before letting go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know that saying "You got me wrapped around your little finger"? Yeah <3  
> sdjfsgdfdhf-  
> ok we're getting closer to the end, this has been really fun to write so I hope yall are enjoying it! :D  
> and with that said,  
> have a good day/night! <33


	4. Boys Will Be Bugs, right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ve known him since we were in Kindergarten. I still remember the first time I ever saw him. He was sitting alone in the sandbox, all by himself. He was wearing a Star Wars shirt, so I told him I liked it. Then I asked if he liked bugs, and he said yes. So we went bug hunting. We caught two beetles, one for me and one for him. The teacher wouldn’t let us take them inside though, so we had to let them go. But then he made me promise that the next day at recess, I’d come back and help him find the beetles again. I made a pinky promise to him. He said to me,
> 
> ‘Jeremy, you can’t break this promise ok?’
> 
> And I told him.
> 
> ‘I won’t Michael. I never break promises.’

"Wait, Rich, your squip, what did it look like again?”

“Kermit the Frog.”

Jeremy burst out laughing. He had to admit, as much as he loved Michael’s jokes, Rich was definitely the funniest person he knew. He remembered when both of them where back in the hospital while recovering, Rich had been a huge comfort.

_“Why are you being so nice to me dude?”_

_Jeremy had asked._

_“Well...I kinda...I feel shitty about those two years-_

_You and Mike, I put you both through so much-“_

_“But that wasn’t you.”_

_“It kinda was-“_

_“Rich. Listen to me. I get it. I understand it probably better then anyone else. When that shit is in your head...you’re not you. You feel different.”_

_“So...are we cool?”_

_“Yeah, we’re cool dude.”_

_They smiled. Even though they’d know each other for the better part of two years, it was the first time they’d seen the other smile like that. Like the way you’d smile at a close friend._

_After all, what more is friendship then a shared connection between two people?_

“Hey so what’d you get for number 13?”

Rich asked, chewing on his pen as he scanned his math homework.

“B, I think.”

“That’s what I got too, I just wanted to be sure.”

Jeremy stretched, looking around the room. He always liked having Rich over, after all, he knew that things weren’t the best at the Goranski household. He was glad Rich had somewhere to go.

“Oh, I meant to ask, how are you and Jake doing?”

Rich’s face lit up at the mention of his boyfriend’s name. It had been about a month since the two of them had seen each other’s marks at the park that day, and had been going out ever since. 

“Great! We’re actually going to the movies this weekend, and I thought you could come with and bring Chri-

Um-

Sorry-

Forgot-“

Rich looked apologetically over at Jeremy.

“Oh, dude, it’s fine. I’ve been ok, really. Me and Chris are still friends, and everything’s chill.”

“Oh, that’s good then! I’m glad-“

“So one whole month huh?”

Rich looked positively giddy.

“Yup! It’s been so crazy-

I honestly feel like our relationship isn’t that different, y’know? I mean, we still play video games together, I still call him bro, he still calls me dude-“

Jeremy giggled.

“Those must be some interesting make-out sessions.”

Rich flushed.

“You know...I’ve kissed him before-“

“What?!”

“It was only once! We were both really drunk-

I wasn’t thinking-

and I just kinda...went for it-“

“Oh my god-“

Jeremy said, laughing hard.

“What did he say afterwards?!”

“I don’t even think he remembered it-“

“How the hell did it take you so long to figure out that you were bi-“

“C’mon, everyone makes out with their best friend from time to time, right? You’re seriously telling me you’ve never kissed Michael?”

“No!

Well-“

Rich gasped.

“You have, haven’t you?!”

It was Jeremy’s turn to flush.

“It was 5th grade, I think-

We were having a sleepover-

and...well he basically said he didn’t want his first kiss to be a girl-“

Rich’s eyes widened, intrigued.

“At the time, I thought he just meant it like, ‘Oh I wanna practice so I don’t mess it up for the real first kiss’ or whatever, but I now realize he-

he just wasn’t into girls-

Probably should have connected those dots before right now but whatever-

So I kissed him-

It was short, no tongue, very PG-

It...”

Jeremy reflected on it. It was a long time ago, he could barely remember what it was like, hell, he hadn’t even remembered what happened until just now. But...one thing he could recall is that, Michael had closed his eyes when it happened, and so Jeremy did too. And, he remembered it not really feeling awkward, sort of just like, 

Yeah. 

I’m kissing Michael.

It’s ok because he’s my favorite person.

After it was over, they’d just gone about the rest of their sleepover.

“It was nice.”

“...Jeremy, are you sure you’re straight?”

He laughed at first, before seeing Rich was dead serious.

“U-um-

I mean-

I think I am-

I don’t-“

Rich scooted a little closer.

“This is stressful stuff dude. I’ve struggled with it for a long damn time. I want to help you feel confident in what you are, but I can’t really do that if you don’t tell me what you feel, so, let’s start from the top.”

“O-okay-“

“First off, are you absolutely sure you like girls?”

Jeremy took a deep breath.

“Yeah, I know I’m into women at l-least-“

“Ok good, second, now...”

Rich paused, looking into Jeremy’s eyes. He looked so nervous, but deep down, he was grateful to Rich for trying to help.

“Now I want you to tell me about your relationship to Michael, and how he makes you feel.”

Jeremy was quiet for a long time, before drawing a shaky breath.

“I...

I’ve known him since we were in Kindergarten. I still remember the first time I ever saw him. He was sitting alone in the sandbox, all by himself. He was wearing a Star Wars shirt, so I told him I liked it. Then I asked if he liked bugs, and he said yes. So we went bug hunting. We caught two beetles, one for me and one for him. The teacher wouldn’t let us take them inside though, so we had to let them go. But then he made me promise that the next day at recess, I’d come back and help him find the beetles again. I made a pinky promise to him. He said to me,

‘Jeremy, you can’t break this promise ok?’

And I told him.

‘I won’t Michael. I never break promises.’

For a lot of my life, he’s been my only friend. I’m pretty sure I’ve spent more time in his basement then my own house. My mom used to say that we were like brothers separated at birth, but I never really saw him as a brother. 

It’s more like...

He’s my best friend, but more.

He’s my favorite person.

...

The night of the fire, the night of Jake’s party, I said something that I’ll never forgive myself for.

I don’t even know why I did it.

I was just so fucked up.

Even though that damned thing was inactive, I still felt like I was being watched.

And...I’d just missed him so much. 

I was hoping we could make up, and maybe I could get the squip to turn off Optic Nerve Blocking, but-

He was mad and worried and in no mood to talk. It got ugly and I-

I said something I didn’t mean. I’d go through a thousand more squip shocks if I could take it back. I’ve apologized and he’s forgiven me, but that doesn’t change what happened-

It hurt so much-

I felt so alone-

I-“

Jeremy took a breath before continuing. 

“So, after the hospital, I focused on Christine for while. She was...easy. My feelings for her weren’t complicated, we didn’t have some history, she was just the girl I liked. That was easy. I could do that. She made me feel ok, and she helped me work through a lot of stuff. 

...It didn’t work out. But that’s ok. It’s life, y’know? It’s messy.

And it might have helped me realize some things.

Like, I never noticed how much better banana pancakes taste when you’re eating them with someone you care about. Or, how much more fun a stupid zombie game is when you’re playing it with someone who you can count on. And...”

Jeremy let himself smile a little.

“How beautiful Michael looks when he smiles.”

“...wow.”

“S-sorry, that was a lot-

I didn’t mean to ramble-“

“Nononono! It was great I just-

I wasn’t expecting it-

I mean-

I’d tell you what I think if I didn’t feel confident that you knew already.”

Jeremy sighed before looking back at Rich.

“...Best friends, am I right?”

Rich laughed.

“Guess we figured it out, we’re both homiesexual.”

Jeremy actually wheezed.

“Dude you sound like a fuckin tea kettle-“

That only made him laugh harder. They sat there catching their breath for a while. 

“So, what are you gonna do?”

“About Michael? I’m not really sure. He’s getting his mark in a few weeks.”

Jeremy looked down at his own arm.

“We always talked about getting matching tattoos on our arms, even before I got this.”

“Maybe you won’t have to.”

“What-?”

“Jere, the way you just described Michael was basically the definition of soulmate.”

“But-“

“Jeremy.”

“...Why would he want me?”

“Are-

Are you kidding me right now?! He asked you to be his first kiss for christ’s sake! Have you seen the way that kid looks at you? How he talks about you when you’re not around? He can’t shut up about you dude! You’re everything to that nerd!”

“R-really?”

“Yeah man!”

Jeremy’s heart warmed. He dared to let himself hope.

“Hey Rich?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks.”

“For what?”

“For helping me! For talking to me about this shit-

It was scary-

but I needed it-“

“Well, yeah dude, anytime.”

He gave Rich a smile. 

A while ago, if you had asked Jeremy what he wanted most out of life, he would have said something like “Fitting in”, “Being cool” etc. But now? 

Jeremy didn’t feel nearly as alone as he did. 

And guess what? 

He was still a loser. 

He still played out-of-print games, he still stuttered, he still had leaky pits-

He wasn’t the cool guy, he wasn’t Rob De Niro. He was just Jeremy Heere. 

He’d come to realize, he didn’t need everyone to love him, just a few really good people. That’s really all you need to thrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now its time to play  
> How Many Fucking Chapters Will Grace Name After Cavetown Lyrics?  
> the answer....nEXT TIME ON GAME GRUMPS-  
> dgfksdfsjdhfkj-  
> we in the final stretch homos and homies-  
> I've really been having a good time with this fic-  
> I hope you guys like reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it-  
> have a good day/night! <33


	5. Falling doesn't feel so bad when I know you've fallen this way too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Are you having a good birthday?”
> 
> “Are you kidding!? It’s been awesome!”
> 
> “But it’s just been normal boring sleepover-“
> 
> “Jere, spending time with you is never boring. I would so much rather stay here with someone I really like then go to some huge party with people I only kinda like, and besides, there’s no one else I’d want to find my mark with.”
> 
> “R-Really?”
> 
> “Duh, you’re my favorite person too Jeremy.”
> 
> ‘It should be illegal for him to make me feel like this-‘ Jeremy thought.
> 
> “Th-thanks Michael, heh-“

“C’mon, c’mon-“

Jeremy was intensely focused on the tight game of Mario Kart he was playing with his best friend. It had been a few months since Christine and Jeremy’s breakup, and he was doing better then ever. He’d been able to reconnect with his dad, begun focusing on finding a college/career path, and, most importantly to him, spending a lot more time with Michael.

“Yes! Get blue shell’d bitch!”

“Oh fuck off Heere, this is not over yet-"

“Ohoho methinks it is Michael dearest-“

Jeremy had no actual intention of winning this match. He wasn’t about to crush his best friend on the day before his birthday. So he 'accidentally' hit that banana peel. 

“Oh my god did you really just hit that-“

“NO, SHIT-“

“AHA! GET FUCKED JERE!!”

Michael crossed the finish line and jumped up onto his feet, doing his goofy victory dance while Jeremy watched, smiling like an idiot.

“Man, how does it feel to suck at video games?”

Michael asked, sticking his tongue out at him.

“I gotta say, it comes with a nice view.”

“Oh yeah? Admiring my epic dance of triumph?”

_No,_ Jeremy thought, _just admiring you._

He laughed, giving Michael a gentle shove.

“You in for another round of whoop-ass Player 2?”

“Oh it’s on.”

As Michael set up the next match, Jeremy pondered how things would go down tonight. The plan was that Jeremy would stay up with Michael until midnight to see what his mark was going to be, just as Michael had done with him on his birthday. The only difference now is, Jeremy had come to the realization that he’d fallen madly in love with his best friend, and was unsure if the feelings were reciprocated.

'I don’t know what I’m going to do if he has my mark. I also don’t know what i’m going to do if he doesn’t.'

Michael was equally just as nervous. He’d considered many different possibilities. One of his first thoughts was lying to Jeremy about the mark, saying he got the same one so Jeremy would go out with him, before realizing how stupid that was. He then took into consideration, ‘What if I do have his mark?’ Would Jeremy even want him? Would he just run away? Michael took a deep breath, trying to calm down. He checked the time.

6:55 PM

“You ok Mikey?

“Wha-? Oh yeah, totally fine heha-“

“You’ve been staring at the start button for a solid minute.”

Michael shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

“Sorry about that, I just totally spaced out-“

“You sure you’re all good man? It looks like there’s something on your mind.”

“I-

I guess i’m just nervous-

About the mark and everything-“

“Hey, Michael, it’s all gonna be alright, whatever mark you get, everything will work out how it’s supposed to, ok?”

“...How can you be sure?”

Jeremy paused. He thought very carefully about what to say next. He was probably just as nervous as Michael, but he needed Jeremy’s assurance right now, and he wasn’t about to let him down.

“You’re probably the most amazing person I’ve ever met in my entire life. Your soulmate, who ever they are, is the luckiest motherfucker on the face of the planet. I swear, whatever happens, if your soulmate is fucking, I don’t know, Robert Downey Jr,” 

Michael giggled, reminded of his long time crush on Iron Man from 7th grade, which he had embarrassingly ranted to Jeremy about,

“No matter what, I’ll be right here by your side. You’re not getting rid of me that easily Player 1.”

Michael smiled wide.

“Thanks Jeremy.”

“That was a threat.”

Michael laughed, feeling some of the anxiety melt away. 

8:42 PM

They’d played some more Mario Kart, and a round or two of Mario Party, and were now reclining on the couch watching Back to the Future, one of Michael’s favorite movies (totally not because he had also had a crush on Marty). Both of them had seen it thousands of times, but it was always enjoyable to rewatch. Jeremy yawned.

“You getting sleepy already?”

“No! I’m just comfy, that’s all-“

“Alright, just don’t you dare fall asleep before I can even get my mark-“

“I won’t! I wouldn’t miss it for the world dude.“

That made Michael’s face warm a bit, and he was grateful for the dark room.

10:27 PM

“That’s really all of it?”

“Well yeah-

but it’s fine, I mean, we don’t want to get totally stoned right before midnight.”

“But there’s barely enough for one roll!”

Jeremy groaned. Michael looked down at his stash of pot and sighed. 

“Sorry dude, I should’ve bought some more.”

“It’s fine Mikey, we’ll just...”

A thought crossed Michael’s mind that made his heart skip a beat. Did he really have the balls to ask Jeremy something like that? He cleared his throat.

“We could shotgun it.”

“Wha-

what’s that?”

Michael laughed a little.

“You’ve really never heard of it?”

“No, why? Should I have?”

“Well-

I guess not-

I don’t really know if I can explain it good so, I guess I could just show you.”

“Alright, what do I do?”

“Just sit here, and don’t get freaked out, I’m not gonna-

uhm-

just-

here-“

Jeremy knelt on the couch, sitting on the back of his lower legs. Michael lit the roll and sat down in front of Jeremy, legs crossed. 

“Ok, now I need you to, uh...”

“What?”

“Open your mouth.”

Jeremy looked a little confused but did as Michael asked, parting his lips. Michael then put the roll in his own mouth, inhaling the smoke, letting it fill his lungs, feeling his eyes water a small bit. He was nervous for what he had to do next, so he closed his eyes as he moved his face closer to Jeremy’s. He prayed that he wouldn’t pull away or get confused.

Jeremy was freaking out as Michael moved in with his eyes closed.

_“Is he about to kiss me?!? Holy shit holy shit holy shit shit sHIT SHIT-“_

Jeremy was frozen in panic, unsure what to do. But then, Michael stopped a few centimeters from his parted lips. He exhaled the smoke into Jeremy’s open mouth, and he quickly remembered that he was supposed to be getting a lesson in shotgunning. Jeremy inhaled the smoke so quickly he almost choked, before breathing it out back into the air.

“Was that ok?”

“Y-yeah-

It was gr-great-“

Jeremy stuttered, blushing a bright pink. Michael giggled.

“Well, that’s shotgunning, congrats, you’re now an expert.”

“J-just maybe-

Warn a dude next time-“

Michael laughed, looking at him apologetically.

“Sorry, I just felt like if I said

‘I’m gonna breathe in your mouth.’ 

it wouldn’t have sounded super nice.”

Jeremy snickered, looking up at Michael.

“Do you think...I could give it a shot?”

“O-oh yeah, totally, here-“

Jeremy took the roll, taking a hit before moving in as Michael had. As he breathed the smoke into Michael’s mouth, Jeremy opened his eyes to look at the other boy. His face was relaxed and he looked very comfortable. 

_‘Shit, he’s so pretty.’_

He thought about closing the very small gap between their two lips. It’d be so easy. They were already so close. Michael pulled away to breathe out before Jeremy could make that decision. 

“Woo, ok I think that might be enough for tonight.”

“Heha, yeah-“

_‘Who needs drugs when your smile makes me feel like I’m floating?’_

“Ok, i’m gonna go get us some more Monsters-

Do you need anything else from upstairs?”

Michael shook his head.

“Alright-

oh, and Mikey?”

“Hmm?”

“...Are you having a good birthday?”

“Are you kidding!? It’s been awesome!”

“But it’s just been normal boring sleepover-“

“Jere, spending time with you is never boring. I would so much rather stay here with someone I really like then go to some huge party with people I only kinda like, and besides, there’s no one else I’d want to find my mark with.”

“R-Really?”

“Duh, you’re my favorite person too Jeremy.”

_‘It should be illegal for him to make me feel like this-‘_

“Th-thanks Michael, heh-“

11:45 PM

“Well, it’s almost time.”

“Yeah...”

“You nervous?”

“I guess a little-

but, I think I’ll be fine as long as you’re here-“

They shared a small smile. Michael took a deep breath and felt himself begin to relax. As long as Jeremy was with him, everything would work out.

Jeremy was not doing nearly as well and Michael. He was acting calm and collected but underneath that, he was freaking out.

_‘His soulmate is gonna be someone else, no, it’s gonna be me but he won’t want stupid Jeremy Heere, no, he won’t have a soulmate and convince himself he’s gonna die alone, no-“_

The frenzy of terrifying thoughts flew through his head a mile a minute. He had to calm down. If he didn’t, he might say something he’d regret.

11:55 PM

The panic had really set in, and Jeremy had convinced himself that there was no way in hell Michael would be his soulmate. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he didn’t let Michael know who he felt before he left Jeremy for good. 

“Michael I gotta tell you something-“

“Yeah?”

“...Do you remember 5th grade? That sleepover we had?

“Uh, you might need to be a little more specific-“

“We were sitting in my room and you told me 

‘I don’t want my first kiss to be a girl.’”

“O-oh, that-“

“I’ve been thinking about that a lot-

about how it felt-

It’s helped me realize somethings,

some feelings, feelings that I was scared to admit I had. But I’m so done being afraid all the time. So I’m gonna say what’s on my mind.

and...I know tonight you’re gonna get your mark and it’s gonna be some stoic, handsome, muscular dude who’ll totally deserve you and treat you better then I ever could, but I don’t give a fuck-

You make me so goddamn happy, your smile is absolutely radiant, and I feel like I could stare into your eyes for hours without ever getting bored-

You’re the only one who actually understands me-

I appreciate that you’re smart!!

You have all the same interests as you so talking to you is never boring-

You try so hard to comfort and care for everyone around you, even if...even if they don’t deserve it-

Being around you is so comfortable-

You make my life better Michael-

and I...I love you.”

I love you so damn much and I’ll say it over and over again-

I love you Michael Mell.”

Jeremy took the first breath he’d inhaled since he’d begun talking. It felt so...freeing. Like a weight had been lifted from his back.

Michael was completely frozen in shock.

“And, before you say anything else, I just want you to know that I don’t want to keep you from meeting your real soulmate. I’ll never stop loving you, but more then anything, I want you to be happy.”

“...”

“I’m sorry. I know that was a lot, and If I made you uncomfortable I can leave-“

“Kiss me.”

“Wha-“

Jeremy blinked in utter surprise.

“Kiss me. Not like in 5th grade. Kiss me like you mean it.”

Jeremy’s brain hadn’t even begun to register what Michael had said, but he felt his body move through the air, almost independent of any rational thought. When their lips met, it was like nothing else in the world would ever matter again. As Jeremy closed his eyes, he could almost feel his body begin to lift of the ground. He thought that if he ever did kiss Michael (as he’d fantasized about doing for many nights) he would hear angels sing and bright shining lights would burst out all around him.

None of that happened.

What did happen was silence.

But it wasn’t the uncomfortable kind.

Or the kind that makes you feel like you’re being pushed into a corner.

It was peaceful. 

Only interrupted by his own heartbeat and Michael’s soft exhales.

He couldn’t describe this feeling if he tried, but the best word he could think of was...soft.

Everything about the experience was soft. 

Michael’s hoodie, the feeling of his hand running through Jeremy’s hair, the beating in his chest, their lips, all of it. 

Soft.

After many minutes of the two slowly sliding closer to one another, wanting to feel the others skin on their own, Michael had to pull away for air.

They sat there, eyes locked, breathing deeply. Jeremy couldn’t stop smiling.

“W-was that ok?”

It was Michael’s turn to smile.

“Best birthday present ever.”

Jeremy actually could feel himself begin to tear up.

“Hey, wha-what about your mark?”

“Oh yeah that’s right-“

On instinct, Michael pulled back the sleeve of his hoodie to reveal his wrist, Jeremy doing the same. They had their arms out, parallel to each other so that the matching yellow mark could be seen clearly.

“Well would you look at that. I guess you really are my Player 2.”

He looked up at the other, eyes full of honest emotion.

“I love you Jeremy.”

“I love you too Michael.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-  
> OH MY GOD I FINALLY FINISHED OK WOOOOOOOO O O O  
> ok i really really hope you enjoyed, im crazy proud of this and i hope it had a good satisfying ending-  
> I'll write a wrap up chapter/epilogue type thing but yeah, here it is-  
> this might be the best fic ive ever written HDKFSKJFDH-  
> to those of you who left Kudos or comments, thank you so much for your support, it means more to me then you know, and i love yall sm-  
> (also yes i named the chapter a cavetown lyric for the third time aND ILL FUCKIN DO IT AGAIN-)  
> now, have a good day/night!! <33


	6. Best Birthday Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Christine are besties they paint each others nails and watch rom-coms thank you.
> 
> oh, and boyf riends too, ig 🙄

**| hey micha, happy birthday! sorry i didn’t text u yesterday, i was really busy, but i got you a present! i’ll give it to u at school tomorrow k?**

  
  


**| ahwwww chrissy, thank you! and don’t even worry about not texting me, its all good, and you really didn’t have to get me anything!**

**| but i still appreciate it and will cherish whatever you give me for the rest of my days-**

**| skdfjhskdjfhsdkjfhsjd of course-**  
**oh, and you have your mark now right? how’d things go with jeremy~?**

He giggled as he looked over at his soulmate. Jeremy was still fast asleep, and Michael sighed lovingly as he gazed at the other boy.

Michael and Christine had gotten along surprisingly well since they’d begun talking more, and of course, Michael had ended up spilling that he had a massive crush on her ex-boyfriend. Christine had instantly declared it as her new OTP.

  
  


_“Oh my gosh really?! I knew it! Jake owes me 10 bucks-”_

_“You guys bet on me having a crush on Jeremy?”_

_  
  
“Duh.”_

_“You're the worst.”_

_“You love me.”_

_They laughed as Michael handed Christine the green nail polish._

_“How long have you known? Also the black looks great on you.”_

_  
  
Christine said as she examined Michael’s nails._

_“Thank you, and...7th grade-”_

_  
  
Christine gasped.  
_

_  
“No way!!”  
_

_  
“Way.”_

_  
  
“We have got to get you two lovebirds together-”_

_Michael turned to her, a serious look in his eyes._

_  
  
“No. I’m sorry but I really don’t want you guys to do that. I love Jere, but if we ever do get together (which we probably won’t) I want it to happen on it’s own.”_

_“Yeah, you’re right, I’m sorry.”_

_  
  
“It’s okay, thanks for offering to help. Seriously.”  
_

_  
They smiled.  
_

_  
“Of course. Now, I’m gonna get some ice cream, and you are gonna tell me more about this crush of yours~”_

_  
  
“Oh god-” he said, laughing, “there’s nothing to tell! He’s just…”_

_“The guy that you’re so kinda into?”_

_  
  
“Yeah, that.”_

_  
  
They laughed out loud._

_  
  
“Go get that ice cream Canigula, and *maybe* I’ll tell you some more.”_

_  
  
“You got it!”_

_**  
**   
_ **| it went better then i could’ve ever hoped**

**| :0000 YOU GUYS ARE SOULMATES AREN’T YOU?!**

**| herkfjdfhsjkdf yup-**

**| OH MY GOD-**

**| MICHAEL**

**| MICHAEL H. MELL**

**| someone’s excited**

**| MY SHIP IS CANNON THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE**

**| oh my god you’re a bigger dork then jeremy**

**| ARE YOU GUYS, LIKE, A THING NOW?**

**| i think so yeah, i mean we kissed so-**

**| YOU W H A T ? !**

**| it was amazing lolsdfjskdfhskdj**

**| HOLY HECK**

**| I MIGHT SWEAR**

**| :0 you wouldn’t**

**| F**

**| oh lawd**

**| FU**

**| she’s really gonna do it oh god**

**| FUDDRUCKERS**

**| good job sweetie**

  
  


Michael was giggling when he heard a groggy voice from the couch.   
  
“What’s so funny?”   
  
Jeremy said, yawning and stretching.   
  
“G’Morning Player 2.”   
  


“Hi.”

He said, smiling like a dope. Michael’s heart swelled.

_ ‘He’s so damn cute.’ _

“Hey, uh, Mikey...was that real?”

  
  
“What?”   


  
“What happened last night...was that a dream?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Michael said with a smirk. Jeremy’s head lowered.

“So it was.”

Michael laughed out loud, moving to sit next to him. He placed his hands on the side of Jeremy’s face.

  
  
“Of course it wasn’t a dream goofball.”

He kissed him gently. Jeremy was absolutely ecstatic.

“You asshole! You scared me!”

  
  
Michael laughed.

  
  
“Sorry. How about breakfast to make up for it?”

“Sounds lovely.”

Michael led Jeremy upstairs, holding his hand tightly. 

As Jeremy whisked eggs for the omelets, Michael got started on cooking the bacon. As it sizzled, he snuck up behind Jeremy, wrapping his arms around his waist. He flinched a little a first, blood rushing to his face, but quickly sunk into Michael’s touch.

“Sorry.”

“Nono! It’s fine Mikey, I’m just getting used to…” He made some vague hand motions. “This.”

“Are you sure you’re comfortable with it because I can stop at any-”

Jeremy put down the bowl of eggs before wiggling around in Michael’s arms to face him, chests touching, lips a few centimeters away.

“I’ve never been more sure about anything.”   
  


He grabbed him by his hoodie, pulling him in. As Michael moved towards him, Jeremy leaned back against the counter, closing his eyes tighter as they deepened the kiss. He could feel Michael's heartbeat. It was like music to his ears.

“¡LO SABÍA!”

The yell scared Jeremy so bad he nearly knocked over the bowl behind him. Michael pulled back in surprise, turning to see the source of the voice.

Mrs. and Mrs. Mell were standing at the bottom of the stairs.

“Oh! Uh,” He coughed. “H-hola mamá.”

“Michael Hernandez Mell, when were you planning on telling us about this?”

His mother said in a stern voice.

“T-to be fair, we only just s-started, um-”

“Mi amor, lay off him.” 

Her wife said, placing a hand on her shoulder. She turned to Michael and Jeremy.

“Soulmates?”

They nodded.

“Then we need to celebrate!! You two go sit down, your mother and I’ve got breakfast.”

She said, walking over to embrace the two boys warmly.

“Welcome to the family Jeremy.”

The last time anyone had hugged Jeremy like that was the day his mom had left. A mothers embrace. He tried his hardest not to tear up.

“T-thank you Mrs Mell.”

“Oh please, call me Dina.”

She turned back to her wife.

“You owe me 5 bucks El.”

“Ugh.”

Michael flushed.

“Did you guys seriously have a bet on us too?!”

They laughed.

“To be fair Querido, you were being a bit obvious.”

  
He rolled his eyes as Jeremy giggled.

The four of them ate breakfast together, laughing and talking. The two boys had shown off their matching marks as they’d eaten, and Michael’s moms revealed the pink half-hearts on the back of their hands, and that when you put them together, they made a full heart.

“I don’t know, I think ours are cuter.”

“Mom, we're  _ Pac-man. _ That’s so fricking cool!”

Michael and Jeremy had been playing footsie under the table the whole time. 

Dina and Ellie pretended like they hadn’t noticed.

After breakfast had passed, the dishes had been done and Mrs and Mrs Mell had left for work, him and Jeremy were lying on Michael’s bed watching some cheesy 80s movie. Everything was quiet. They wouldn’t have minded staying there for the rest of their lives.

“Hey guess what?”

“Hmm?”

“I love youuuu!”

Michael laughed, ruffling his hair.   
  


“I love you too dork.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS I FINALLY FINISHED-  
> ARE YA PROUD-  
> you shouldn't be-  
> im trash-  
> a n y w a y s -  
> yes this is soft fluffy wholesomeness, yes i named Michael's moms after TLOU2 (a game which Michael and Jeremy would have loved so its very fitting shut up-)  
> if you read all this, thank you, and if you enjoyed it, maybe leavea comment? I love talking to u guys :3  
> now, have a good day/night! <33


End file.
